earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Maen Dunri Orimroq
General Information First name: Maen Middle name(s): Dunri Surname: Orimroq Age: 26 Date of birth: Unknown Race: Dwarf Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Current residence: On the Road Relationship status: Single Social status: Merchant/Blacksmith Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Scottish Brogue Language spoken: English Other languages known: Khuzdul Style of speaking: Methodical and sweet, but strangely intimidating Volume of voice: Soft Physical Appearance Height: 4'10" Weight: 145 lbs Eye color: Hazel Skin color: Pale white Shape of face: Heart Shaped Distinguishing features: None Build of body: Short and stocky, yet petite Hair color: Blonde Hair style: Medium length, kept in twin pigtails with ribbons binging them in segments Complexion: Rosy Posture: Perfect Dwarven Posture Tattoos: Tattoo of the runes for M, D, and O at the base of her neck Piercings: None Typical clothing: Hand Crafted Leathers with metal plates inlaid, animal skin boots, and a single shoulder pauldron on her left shoulder Is seen by others as: Naive, Intimidating or Odd Personality Likes: Making things with metal, Good Drink, Pipe Weed, Animals, Rainy Days, Shiny Things, Fighting, Swearing, Flirting, Washing after a long days work, and Telling Bad Jokes Dislikes: Bullies, Bugs, Having to Sleep while dirty, being insulted/her work insulted, and being underestimated. Education: Apprenticed to a Dwarven Master Smithy and Mason at age six, learned the art of Dwarven smithing, and ten years of practice later, is only a few short years from being named a Master Smith as well. Fears: Never returning home, and not acheiving her goals. Personal goals: To become a Master Blacksmith, and to make a weapon that would become a legend in its own right. General attitude: Generally she has a good attitude, though she comes off as gruff when shes working. Otherwise, shes a sweet as can be. Religious values: Like many dwarves, she worships the stone, though Dwarven religion is unlike most religions, its more a healthy respect for the earth and the stone and metal that the dwarves believe they originally were created from. That being said, most Dwarves have standing stones outside their homes, etched with runes that act as "religious iconography" General intelligence: Smart, not genius level intelligence, but sharper than many give her credit for. General sociability: When not working, highly sociable, though she does not seek social interactions, she welcomes it when others approach her first. Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): Bullshit Sleeping habits: She is most comfortable sleeping on a stone floor with only a straw mat and blankets, so normally, when she finds herself in a new place, she finds a boulder and hollows it out to sleep in. She also smokes a pipe before bed, and refuses to sleep in any clothing. Energy level: Normal levels of energy normally, High when working Eating habits: Eats only one meal daily, but consumes far more than an adult human. Essentially, what a human would eat in three meals, she eats in one. Memory: Acute when it comes to her work, she remembers every weapon and tool she makes. Otherwise, she forgets things easily. Any unhealthy habits: Smoking and Drinking History Birth country: Earth Nation Hometown: Durugnul, a dwarven village in a rural and forgotten part of the Earth Nation Childhood: Raised in underground tunnels, played in the mines and essentially had a happy childhood, Apprenticed to a Master Smith and Mason of the Dwarves at age 6. Teen years: Still in her early teen years, as twenty six to dwarves is the equivalent of 13 in human years, has begun traveling through the other nations as a Blacksmith and stonemason Adult years: N/A Past places of residence: Durugnul, and On the Road History of family: Born underground to Bosar (mother) daughter of Kievroligm and Wog (father) son of Thrak. Both were warriors, though her father had an unhealthy obsession with gold and jewels that made him settle down so that he could spend his days digging in search of ever elusive gold. Her mother, a warrior through and through, joined the Village guard when her husband had settled them in Durugnul, and even did so while pregnant with Maen. Briefly explain life story: Maen was born in a dark home, where she was immediately christened by the standing stone outside their home. It was then that the tattoos of M.D.O. were tattooed on the base of her neck. She was then given to the midwives, as Dwarven parents do not typically raise their children, rather, the midwives care for them until they reach apprentice age. At age six, Maen was such a handful that she was apprenticed four years earlier than was normal, simply so the midwives could be shot of her, and so she began to live in the home of her Master, Thrack, who also happened to be her Grandfather. In this way, she got to know her parents and began to learn the trade that Thrack had wished his son would have taken instead of mining. Her apprenticeship went well, she soaked up everything she could about the art of Dwarven Metalwork, as well as stonework, how to get metal and stone to bend to the will of the crafter, and to create beautiful works of art, jewelry, tools and weapons of stone and metal, and sometimes both combined. During this time, she also got to know her grandmother on her mothers' side, who taught her how to fight with weapons and in Kogroq, a dwarven martial art. At age twenty five, Thrack sent her out to travel the nations, to learn more about the other races and their ways of smithing, and to, in his words "show them the truth" Relationships Parents: Bosar (mother) Wog (Father) Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): None so far Children: None Friends: Thrack (her master) Best friend(s): None Important friends/relatives (explain): Thrack (her grandfather on her fathers side and her master/teacher. Love interest (if there is one): None yet Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful unless provoked, then she becomes violent. Weapon (if applicable): A dwarven war hammer Style of fighting: Two-Handed weaponsplay, Dwarven martial art called Kogroq. Others Occupation: Blacksmith (though she makes jewelry as well, and can make things from stone, she is mainly a blacksmith.) Current home: The Road Favorite types of food: Bread, Cheese, Salted meats and Corned Beef Favorite types of drink: Beer Hobbies/past times: Smoking, Fighting, and crafting figurines out of stone and metal Guilty pleasures: Casual sex with anyone drunk enough to forget shes not human Pet peeves: People underestimating her, pompous people, people who try to haggle, and anyone believing themselves entitled to anything Pets: None Talents: She is a good singer when she feels like it, otherwise, her talents are mostly related to crafting things with metal and stone, though she is decently talented in fighting and handling her Warhammer. Favorite colors: Black, Pink, and Yellow Favorite type of music: Any Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Double Slam : an AOE attack that involves slamming the weapon on the ground, creating a shockwave that momentarily stuns large enemies and knocks back smaller enemies, followed by a second downward swing on one of the stunned/knock-backed enemies. Can be chained together to strike multiple enemies within reach. Slow to use. [Range limit 20 ft] Gut Punch : Achieved by thrusting the weapon forward and striking the enemy in the gut/groin. Can be followed up with Whirlwind, but leaves the user vulnerable to flanking attacks while being used. Whirlwind : The user spins around holding the weapon at arms length, striking any enemy in the radius of the attack. Can result in Dizziness if used too often or for too long. Dwarven Rage : When injured, this affects the strength and furiosity of any attack until it wears off, similar to seeing red/battle rage. In this state, the user is vulnerable to attack, but will not fall until the effect wears off. Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]